Is a title really necessary?
by TrickyTrickstersTrick
Summary: With Sam finally out of the business, that leaves just Dean and Castiel to do the hunting. One day, Dean runs off to do a hunt on his own. Cas, of course, hates the idea and has a bad feeling about it, but knows Dean is too stubborn to listen to reason. "I'll be back in couple days." Dean says, but what happens when those couple days turn into a couple of weeks?


Day 14:

Two weeks, four hours, thirty-two minutes, and eighteen seconds.

That's when Castiel had to get in touch with the one person he knew could help him. As much as he hated it and wished there was some alternative, he knew there was no way around it. If he wanted to find him, and find him fast he would have to go to the person that knew him best. Naturally, Castiel would be able to know where he went or at least have some tabs kept on him, and honestly he did for a while just to make sure things were still safe and he didn't need to intervene, but then it was like he just vanished off the planet or rather the universe. The way things were seeming to go, he probably should have kept a better eye on him. Now, the one human he truly cared for most could be in danger and it was his fault. Guess this could be added to the book of 'Ways Castiel has messed up'. Sighing lightly, the angel had gotten into his own vehicle and headed to get help. Even though he was an angel, he still needed help with stuff, especially dealing with this sort of thing. Then again, there was nothing wrong with a little help.

While on the road, Castiel tried to call Dean. "Dean, this is important. Please call me back." Castiel put the phone aside to focus on driving, slightly panicking. It was fine, things would be fine, right? Maybe Castiel was just over thinking things and this was normal for him to feel this whole worry thing. Yeah, he was probably just thinking way too hard on this whole situation. Though, even if he was over thinking it, he would like to make sure considering he was already on the road. All he could do was pray to his father that things would be okay and nothing was wrong.

-Fourteen days earlier-

"Relax Cas, nothing is going to happen. If anything does, I'll make sure to have you on prayer speed dial." Dean said as he looked at the angel in front of him who seemed to have that worried look he use to get from Sam all the time. "I don't doubt you won't be careful, but I just do not like the idea of you going without me." Dean rolled his eyes at Castiel's reply "Cas, this isn't the only time you didn't come with me on a hunt, besides, you have stuff to do in Heaven. If I need you, like I said, I will contact you. I promise." Castiel held that puppy dog look on his face before giving in. "To be fair, Dean, you had Sam to watch your back when I wasn't there. Since you won't listen to reason though, I guess I can't make you change your mind. Just please keep in touch." Dean smirked and gave Cas a small hug. If it was anything he's gotten use to, it was being a little more affectionate to the angel given Dean has learned how easy it was to lose the blue eyed angel. "I will." The hunter replied before leaning down and pressing a small kiss to the males head. "I'll be back in a couple days, alright?" Cas nodded, having a bad feeling in his chest as he watched the eldest Winchester pile into the Impala by himself and eventually drive off.

Every day, Castiel called Dean to check in, even leaving voicemail's if Dean didn't answer. The first two days went well, the two talked and Dean kept Castiel updated. Then the third day came and Cas didn't hear anything from Dean. He assumed the hunter was just booked with papers from the case. Three days turned to four and four into a week and before he knew it, he was on the road to see if Sam knew anything that may have happened. Maybe Dean was bunking with Sam for a little bit and broke his phone? Considering Sam was now out of the hunting life for good due to just being tired of dealing with endless apocalyptic moments - and Dean was honestly glad his little brother decided to get out of it while he could - though it just meant Dean had to check in with Sam just for the two to make sure the other was okay. Just because one was out of the business didn't mean the two weren't any closer. Castiel tried Sam's number, of course it went to voicemail and Cas left a similar message, hoping Sam was just asleep.

Two hours of following a long road to Sam's house, Cas was still in that panic-like mode. Last thing he'd ever want is for Dean to get hurt or worse and him not be there or not know where the hunter was last at. "Please be here.. Please be here..." Castiel muttered to himself while he got close to Sam's place. Thing was, what was he going to do if Dean wasn't there? What could he do? Call? He's already left about twenty different voicemails... Hopefully if it came to that, Sam would be able to help out. Closing his eyes briefly as he approached Sam's place, he felt a pain in his chest that he only assumed the feeling that humans described as heartache. The infamous and beloved Impala wasn't there.. Castiel parked and looked at the place before he got out and headed up to the door. He knocked, though didn't get any response. Sighing a little, he popped inside, hoping Sam would understand. The angel started to search around for the youngest and retired hunter, looking through random rooms before he heard footsteps and suddenly a light came on and he saw Sam was about to shoot him. When the two locked eyes, Sam lowered it and felt his own heart sink... This wasn't good. "What are you doing here at two in the morning Cas?" He spoke with a groggy tone and rubbed his eyes.

"Sam, I'm sorry for interrupting you, but we have a problem." Sam's eyes slightly widened in fear. No. Not this again...

"Dean went on a hunting trip and hasn't been back in two weeks.."


End file.
